


A Miracle

by Purselover2



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purselover2/pseuds/Purselover2
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Shuri, James "Bucky" Barnes/Shuri
Kudos: 24





	A Miracle

They’d just returned from their latest mission and were disembarking the ship when they were met by one of the Dora. Bucky could tell by the look on her face something was wrong. 

“Afia is it Shuri?” Bucky asked trying to keep calm. Maybe it wasn’t what he thought. Maybe it wasn’t her. Maybe....

“There was an explosion in the lab.” She explained. 

So much for maybes. 

“Where is she?” Not is she alive because for Bucky that never entered his mind. Because there could be no world for him without Shuri in it. 

“The hospital. The king, Queen and Queen Mother are with her. I was sent to bring you as soon as you landed. Shes alive but hurt.”

“Bucky let’s go. Don’t assume the worse until we know for sure.” Sam said quietly from beside him. 

Nodding once Bucky followed Afia with Sam behind. 

Once they arrived they were met by the Queen Mother herself.

“James it is good to see you. And you Mr. Wilson.” She took Bucky’s hands in hers. “She’s in surgery. She was right next to the table when what they had been working on exploded. According to Mr. Parker it knocked her out before he could get to her.”

“Parker was there?” Bucky was trying to hold it together for Ramonda. She didn’t need to see her son in law loose what little control he had when it came to his wife. 

“Yes. He arrived two days ago. He and Shuri have been in the lab barely stopping to eat or rest. I had finally convinced her I was going to call you if she didn’t get some rest. She was getting ready to leave just as it happened. Maybe if I’d been firmer but you know she is when she’s working.” 

Pulling her closer he says “Don’t blame yourself. Let’s get you back to T’Challa. I need to see him and Nakia”. Motioning for Sam to follow they made their way to the private waiting area reserved for the royal family. 

Once in the room he again focused on the situation and started asking questions. 

She’d been thrown several feet. The lab tech working in the next room had gotten to her and stabilized her until the medical team could arrive. The royal families personal physician had been notified and they had immediately taken her to the operating room upon arrival at the hospital. They were currently doing surgery to relieve some pressure on her brain. Her head had taken the brunt of it and the rest were minor injuries that would heal quickly thanks to Wakandan medical advances. 

Bucky kept picturing her getting thrown and hitting the wall. He tried to block the image from his mind. 

After an hour passed Sam decided to get Bucky out of the room and take him down the hallway. Sam knew what his friend was feeling and thinking and thought the walk might do him some good. Just as they rounded the corner Sam recognized the person sitting in a chair a few feet down from them. Unfortunately Bucky noticed them at the same time. Before Sam could react Bucky was headed down the hallway. Stopping short of his target he realized Peter was hurt and from the look on his face was preparing himself for Bucky’s anger. Bucky mentally kicked himself for not having asked if Peter or anyone else had been hurt. He had focused on Shuri and her only. His first thought when he had seen Peter was to lash out at him for her being hurt. She wouldn’t happy with him if she found out he’d hurt Peter. So he decided to dial back his anger and try to be the good person his wife was. 

“You okay Parker?” He asked sitting down next to him. 

“Yeah. I, uh, already healed. Man I’m sorry. I had no idea this would happen. We were doing fine and then all of the sudden one of the prototypes started alarming. I was across the room, I tried man. I did. I tried to get to her but before I could she was on the floor.”

“I know you did. They said you got help right away.” Bucky felt the kid’s guilt rolling off him. “Don’t blame yourself. Shuri wouldn’t want you to do that.”

“I know but.” Peter didn’t get the chance to finish his thought. The doctor was coming towards them. Both stood and waited. 

“Mr. Barnes. Your wife is out of surgery.”

“Thank Bast.” Bucky released the breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“But there is a concern.” He continued. “The baby.”

Bucky felt his heart constrict. Didn’t know it could ache anymore. “Baby???”


End file.
